


A chaotic meeting

by eurus_of_the_wind, TerrorRose



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Original, Bad Writing, Eurus is the MC, F/M, Flirty Asmodeus, Hungry Beel, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, No beta we die like MC by the hands of Belphie, No beta we die like lilith, Not Canon Compliant, Original Character(s), POV Third Person Plural, Rose got dragged into this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurus_of_the_wind/pseuds/eurus_of_the_wind, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerrorRose/pseuds/TerrorRose
Summary: After having retuned back to the human realm Eurus gets dragged back down to the Devildom 3 months later. Only this time his best friend and roommate Rose tagged along. Why is she acting stranger than normally?
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. notes/info

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eurus_of_the_wind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurus_of_the_wind/gifts).



> I wrote this for my bro, after we came up with a scenario.  
> This was supposed to be a one-shot.  
> Eurus and I have an entire list of headcannons. We started thinking of our headcannons before lesson 21 came out. So we had to bullshit how the 2nd year would happen.

This is a quick warning the story is a complete AU and isn't canon complaint after lesson 20. This is an AU made up by my friend Eurus and me and is just to depict for us how my meeting with the brothers went down. If you are interested here is a brief run down of the 2 OC's

Eurus:

Eurus is an up and coming Dutch forensic researcher. Who managed to achieve this at the age of 22. However this wasn’t long lived because 15 days after reaching 23 he got taken away in his sleep and arrived in the Devildom. He’ll be 24 when they go back a second time. Eurus is a trans guy FTM and when arriving in the Devildom they never used the wrong pronouns. They didn't know however that he was trans. 

Rose:

Rose is Eurus’ best friend of 8 years. She herself is 23 She is also a forensic researcher but multifunctions as a detective. “Why would you even want that Rose? You now have double the work.” “I get to carry a gun Eurus, I can now **legally** carry a gun with me”. She worked together with Eurus until he disappeared. Not satisfied with the feds’ search she did some of her own. Her mother is actually a witch and her father bless his soul is just a human, but this does make her a witch which shocked her. Rose usually would spend her time at the PD (Police department) only going to the lab for evidence.

For this fic I shall also include Eurus' nicknames for the demons, angels and shady wizard. Their nicknames for him will be included. Their nicknames for Eurus are in **bold**

Diavolo (Dad) **(Son)**

Lucifer (Dad 2.0) **(Trouble child)**

Mammon (Gold digger) **(Human)**

Levi (Weeb) **(Normie)**

Satan (Nerd) **(Nerd)**

Asmo (Slut (lovingly)) **(Whore)**

Beel (Any pet name under the sun (specifically a hot piece of ass (cause he is))) **(Honey, shortcake, any food related pet name basically)**

Belphie (Bitch) **(Dead boy walking)**

Barbatos (Barbie) **(Eurus)**

Simeon (Boomer) **(Sinner)**

Luke (Son) **(Pops)**

Solomon (Harem boy) **(MC)**


	2. Wait we got kidnapped?!

"Okay.. what is going on?!" Rose spoke up almost shouting the last part in her still panicked state. Though when she looked at Eurus he seemed calm even though they just got kidnapped. Eurus gave her a confused look. Right! 

Mentally she scolded herself. _That's right, stay calm you idiot_ She thought to herself. _Come on remember your training!_. taking a deep breath Rose calmed down a notch to see that the men were all staring intently at her. Slightly cocking her head in confusion didn't help her out but did let them know; she still has no clue as to what is going on. At least Eurus had himself under control. 

"Okay.. can I at least get an answer for who you guys are?" Rose asked she didn't like this in the slightest. There were at least 9 of them and Eurus doesn't normally fight. He can but he just doesn't. 

However when looking at him she could see that a look of realization was on his face. _What's going on?_

Luckily they weren't tied to anything. The men just exuded power, one look gave Rose a chill. Subtly she checked her hip to see if her gun holster was still there. A feeling of comfort washing over her when she felt it. Shifting her weight from one leg to the other she could feel her knife guard still there. Confidence was now residing in her. 

If Eurus wouldn't fight she could at least take down 3 of them easily. The one who is sleeping. _Wait he is what now?!_. The one with blue hair he looked meek and frail enough. And the white haired one, he doesn't seem the type to get into fights often. _Or at least win them. Heh._

No, this isn't how she was trained to think. Analyze, no presumptions. She has a full magazine, so 15 bullets. Removing all the 3 safeties would take a moment so she has to be quick. Tigger, fire and drop. As soundless as possible. They haven't noticed just yet, NOW!

  1. The sleeper, one gunshot to the head. _It would alert the rest but give her a more fair chance._ She could tell he wasn't a nice one.
  2. _After the first shot they will have a moment of confusion the blue haired guy seems worried. He'll take a step back and that will be his last one too._ 2 shots to the heart. 
  3. The white haired guy has a over confident look on his face, she shouldn't underestimate any of them. He seems like a fast one he'll get close enough for a head shot. Then one in the heart. 
  4. The red head will probably be her biggest problem, she can tell he is stronger but she is definitely faster. 1 in a knee, then one in the head. 
  5. The black haired guy, _he's cocky probably for a good reason._ Shot to the knee then when he sinks to the ground one to the head. _Damn he is still moving!_ another to the heart. 



She has to keep moving too. _The paperwork I have to fill out for all these shots.. How do I even explain this to the lieutenant?_

  1. The blonde will go out easier than the 5th he seems to be containing anger but, as long as she remains quick on her feet and on her draw she'll be fine. 2 bullets needed. 
  2. The auburn one. He is definitely the largest out of all of them, but that will slow him down. Shot to a knee then the head. 



_1 bullet remaining._

  1. The one in the butler _(?)_ outfit next. _No, one bullet won't be enough for him, so fake-out_ , aim at him then shoot the pink haired guy. 



Reload. No magazines left, _shit._

  1. _Why does this last guy seem so.. strong? No powerful. All her ideas won't work.. How?! It was as if he knew all the different ways she would fight him. Alright, maybe- no. Distract? Yes! Throw the empty gun at him and sprint behind him as quickly as possible._ He turns. _Fuck!_



_The knife!_ Kick him, then yank the knife from your leg as you do. He blocked and was prepared?! Okay slash up to his shoulder, he dodged backwards. Stab his- _again!_ "Stay still, you coward!" 

Check on Eurus, _he's covered in blood and trembling he could be going in shock but no physical injuries. At least there is that. This will cost him some years in therapy_. "Augh!" _oh, he looks sadder now.. Why?_

That's when she felt it.   
He attacked when she was distracted. A strike to the back, a cowards move. _What did he use. Oh, my own knife. Heh. I still lost, I'm sorry Eurus. I failed to protect you._ Rose collapsed to the floor. She definitely couldn't patch this up. He won the battle. As her vision faded she thought she saw a door opening. Before the butler guy went in the door she barely could make out that the guys she just took down were sitting up. _I never stood a chance didn't I? oh.._ Then all went white.

Rose got snapped out of it. Her pre-construction was way too realistic. _Wait, what was too realistic?_ She couldn't remember. A frown now decorated her face. The thing that snapped her out of it was a hand on her shoulder. It was Eurus, thank God otherwise she would have to hurt someone. Can he let go of her shoulder now? 

He looked slightly concerned ~~but at least he wasn't about to go in shock.~~ Wait what?! That's not something someone normal thinks. This only deepened the frown. 

"Hey man you alright? you spaced out for a moment there." He asked softly. Dear God why is he so considerate. They still have a situation to deal with!  
"I know that you're confused but don't worry. We're okay" Now she worries more but yes, for now the are okay.

Tightly she clutched both his shoulders. Making sure the men were all on her right. "Eurus whatever happens, I need you to stay calm and remain close to me." Her voice trembled slightly and was whispered, so the men wouldn't know what was being said. 

The guys seemed to be rather tense that they were this close. Seven of them specifically, yes.. she counted, took on a more offensive stance. This only made Rose more aware, she was not going down without a figh- ~~I will lose~~ _Wait, what? Alright.. Then? Than I shall protect Eurus till my dying breath_ ~~You will~~ Taking a moment to think did not calm her down, not even remotely. Though she has accepted her fate. 


	3. Ready to throw hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose has no clue what's going on but, is ready to throw hands with anyone. Thankfully for her she knows how to fight.

"Okay what's going?!" Rose spoke up almost shouting the last part in her panicked state.

Mentally she scolded herself. _That's right, stay calm you idiot!_ She thought to herself. _Come on remember what the lieutenant taught you!_ Taking a deep breath Rose calmed down a notch to see that all the men were all staring intently at her. Slightly cocking her head in confusion didn't help her out but did let them know; she still has no clue as to what is going on. At least Eurus had himself under control.

"Okay.. can I at least get an answer for who you guys are?" Rose mumbled she didn't like this in the slightest. There were at least 9 of them and Eurus doesn't normally fight. He can but he just doesn't. However when looking at him she could see that a look of realization was on his face. _What's going on?_

Luckily they weren't tied to anything. The men just exuded power, one look gave Rose a chill. Subtly she checked her hip to see if her gun holster was still there. A feeling of comfort washing over her when she felt it. Shifting her weight from one leg to the other she could feel her knife guard still there. Confidence was now residing in her. 

If Eurus wouldn't fight she could at least take down 3 of them easily. The one who is sleeping. _Wait he is what now?!_. The one with blue hair he looked meek and frail enough. And the white haired one, he doesn't seem the type to get into fights often. _Or at least win them. Heh._

No, this isn't how she was trained to think. Analyze, no presumptions. She has a full magazine, so 15 bullets. Removing all the 3 safeties would take a moment so she has to be quick.

  1. The sleeper, one gunshot to the head. _It would alert the rest but give her a more fair chance._ She could tell he wasn't a nice one.
  2. _After the first shot they will have a moment of confusion the blue haired guy seems worried. He'll take a step back and that will be his last one too._ 2 shots to the heart. 
  3. The white haired guy has a over confident look on his face, she shouldn't underestimate any of them. He seems like a fast one he'll get close enough for a head shot. Then one in the heart. 
  4. The red head will probably be her biggest problem, she can tell he is stronger but she is definitely faster. 1 in a knee, then one in the head. 
  5. The black haired guy, _he's cocky probably for a good reason._ Shot to the knee then when he sinks to the ground one to the head. _Damn he is still moving!_ another to the heart. 



She has to keep moving too. _The paperwork I have to fill out for all these shots.._

  1. The blonde will go out easier than the 5th he seems to be containing anger but, as long as she remains quick on her feet and on her draw she'll be fine. 2 bullets needed. 
  2. The auburn one. He is definitely the largest out of all of them, but that will slow him down. Shot to a knee then the head. 



_1 bullet remaining._

  1. The one in the butler _(?)_ outfit next. _No, one bullet won't be enough for him, so fake-out_ , aim at him then shoot the pink haired guy. 



Reload. No magazines left, _shit._

  1. _Why does this last guy seem so.. strong? No powerful. All her ideas won't work.. How?! It was as if he knew all the different ways she would fight him. Alright, maybe- no. Distract? Yes! Throw the empty gun at him and sprint behind him as quickly as possible._ He turns. _shit!_



_The knife!_ Kick then yank the knife from your leg as you do. He blocked and was prepared?! Okay slash up to his shoulder, he dodged backwards. Stab his- _again!_ _faster!_ "Stay still, you coward!" 

Check on Eurus, _he's covered in blood and trembling he could be going in shock but no physical injuries._ _At least there is that._ _Why is standing next to the red head? It doesn't matter. This will cost him some years in therapy_. "Augh!" _Did I say that or?_ _oh, he looks sadder now.. Why?_ That's when she felt it. 

He attacked when she was distracted. A strike to the back, a cowards move. _What did he even use? Oh, my own knife. Heh. How funny._ Rose collapsed to the floor. She definitely couldn't patch this up. He won the battle. As her vision started fading she saw the guys she took down sit up before the one who bested her opened a door. _Where did that door come from?_

Rose got snapped out of it. Her pre-construction was way too realistic. _Wait, what was too realistic?_ She couldn't remember. A frown now decorated her face. The thing that snapped her out of it was a hand on her shoulder. It was Eurus, thank God otherwise she would have to hurt someone.

He looked slightly concerned ~~_but at least he wasn't about to go in shock_~~. Wait what?! That's not something someone normal thinks. This only deepened the frown. 

"Hey man you alright? you spaced out for a moment there." He asked softly. Dear God why is he so considerate. They still have a situation to deal with! "I know that you're confused but don't worry. We're okay" Now she worries more but yes, for now the are okay.

Tightly she clutched both his shoulders. Making sure the men were all on her right. "Eurus whatever happens, I need you to stay calm and remain close to me." Her voice trembled slightly and was whispered, so the men wouldn't know what was being said. 

The guys seemed to be rather tense that they were this close. Seven of them specifically, yes.. she counted, took on a more offensive stance. This only made Rose more aware, she was not going down without a figh- _~~I will lose~~_ _Wait, what? Alright.. Then? Than I shall protect Eurus till my dying breath!_ ~~_You will_~~ Taking a moment to think did not calm her down, not even remotely. Though she has accepted her fate. 


	4. I just want to hug them!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eurus has no idea what is going on his friend's head. He probably doesn't want to know.

Switching perspective of this, Eurus was looking at his friend confused. She had just grabbed his shoulders and the look on her face told him she was ready for a fight. But when looking at the brothers they were too. Unfortunately Eurus knew that Rose would lose but he wouldn't let it get to that. 

However knowing Rose was preparing for a fight, while they were both very much so still in their sleepwear, was amusing to him. Then the look shifted to something more resigned and then to what he could only describe as: lost and forlorn. 

Eurus was aware she didn't know the brothers nor dad and Barbie. 

Though he didn't get why she said what she did. _What was going to happen? Well as long as the guys are here we are safe._ Taking another look at his friend, only her left hand remained on his shoulders. She took a protective position in between him and the guys. 

The brothers seemed to be raging silently. Except for Satan, he was ironically the most calm of all of them. He was making the same face as back on that damned train. Eurus could still remember how good of an detective Satan actually was. _What is going on with them?_

"Rose, what are you talking about? What is going to happen." For the life of him he couldn't tell you what was going on in her head. He probably didn't even want to know. ~~If Eurus had to guess there was at least 1 bastard at the front~~

Her hand hovered around her hip. _She doesn't- damnit! she definitely does still have her gun on her!_ He reached out to her and tapped her wrist twice, before gently grabbing it. At least this way she couldn't do anything stupid. _This idiot really is getting ready to fight in her damn PJ's! Why does she even still have her gun on her?!_

Eurus wanted to go and greet the guys but somehow he had a feeling he would get stopped before even a 'Hey' could get out. Though Beel hadn't gotten the memo. As he started making his way through the room towards Eurus. Beel opened his arms to welcome Eurus for a hug but got stopped by Rose. 

"Don't" Was the one word that left her. _Okay now that was unnecessary. Can't a man hug his boyfriend? Honestly.._

"No, Rose it's fine. I want a hug" Eurus took a few steps towards Beel but got pulled backwards. Now face to face again with Rose. He could see 5 of the brothers getting even more terse. Beel the poor guy just looked confused and sad. Man that only made Eurus want to hug him more. Satan was just observing everything with interest. 

Rose spun around towards him, rather aggravated. "Look Eurus I know you're touch starved and I don't exactly help with that but, now is not the moment! Hell, I'll hug you if you live at the end of the day!" _Oh no.. The brothers definitely took that as a threat. Though in their defense; she could have worded it better._

"Now now, human." Yup that definitely rubbed Rose wrong, seeing how hard she is clenching her fists. "There is no need be afraid" At least Dad could ease the tension a bit, right?

Nope. Rose just burst out laughing at the afraid part. "HAHAHAHHA! ME, AFRAID? Oh no you have it all wrong, sir." The 'sir' added as if it was an insult. _Was that it? Alrighty then_

Still no, That wasn't all. "Alright seeing as there is no need for pleasantries how about we just skip straight to business." Rose spoke up uncharacteristically serious. "You" She pointed at _Barbie? Fair enough I guess._ "let's negotiate, what are your demands?" _Wait what are we talking about again?_

"Pardon?" _Okay so Barbie also doesn't know._ Isn't this all just great.

"You're obviously the leader out of the 9 of you. So what do you want from us. Though prepare to be disappointed." Her voice never wavered, though the last sentence at least had that little but of a jokey vibe to it. _Wait did she just call Barbie the leader??_

"There is nothing that I want from either of you nor am I a leader." Was Barbatos' response. 

"Spoken like a leader~. But that's enough fooling around." The cold look returned back to Rose's face. It was as if in her mind; she was staring at criminals. _Though in retrospect that definitely was the case._


	5. It's a mental breakdown!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose makes a joke, unfortunately they take seriously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a good chance that there are spelling mistakes here but I can't find them anymore. I am sorry for the mistakes. 
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment and give me some feedback

_What will his demands be? It's not like Eurus and I own much._ Rose kept her gaze unwavering on the dude with the blue stripe. _Stripey? Good enough._ Showing fear or hesitancy could mean Eurus' and her deaths. 

She kept her gaze steady and took an observant look at the other people here for this shit show. Before settling on the black haired one. _Wait a second.. OMG THAT'S MR. TALL DARK AND HANDSOME!!_ Immediately she let out a sigh of relief, causing multiple eyebrows to raise in confusion. 

"I finally recognized you! You're Mr. Tall dark and handsome from 3 months ago!" That didn't seem to jog his memory.. "Right, you dropped Eurus off at our apartment."

"Ah I remember now. When Eurus announced his presence. You ran out off a room hugged him, slapped him then stared at me told me that I was on quote 'You're on thin fucking ice Mr. Tall dark and handsome' unquote and then stormed off. Presumably to you room" Mr. tall dark and handsome spoke with smugness in voice.

_He remembered that better than I did.._ awkwardly she chuckled a little." Yeah.. But if my memory serves me right, you were one of the students at the exchange program Eurus went to?" She framed it as a question.. _Please say yes!_

"Yes I am, we all are." He spoke evenly. _Oh thank the Gods!!_

Rose let the relief clearly show on her face and draped a hand over it. Dropping the 'serious' act. "Oh thank whomever at this point!" She rejoiced. Finally letting her guard lower. They all looked at her questioningly. 

"Okay so.. I may have thought that we were getting kidnapped." Rose explained with yet another awkward smile. Now that seemed to surprise the men.

"You WHAT!? Dude why didn't you just say so?" Eurus was the first to react. "Or at least ask me what was going on." He continued.

"Dude the first thing I literally asked was 'What is going on?' I even looked at you for help but you seemed as confused as I was.. Besides, did you forget how we got here?" She responded. "That guy-" She pointed at the red headed guy. "Pulled our door off it's handles before 2 others walked in. Don't forget he didn't even walk in" She was now pointing at the blond her voice taking an more aggravated tone the longer she spoke. " He just appeared out of fucking nowhere in our makeshift summoning circle! Then they brought us to a strange location that at least I don't know, while we're still in our pyjamas!" By the end she just frantically looked at Eurus hoping he got where she came from. 

"Oh. Well when you say it like that.. Yeah no that's fair I guess." Eurus acknowledged. Looking a little perplexed, he knew these guys and had felt safe. Rose clearly didn't.

"So... now that we have that behind us I think a introduction is necessary, don't you think Lucifer?" The brunette looked at Mr. Tall dark and handsome. _oh man either his parents hated him or this is a weird prank._

"A great idea Diavolo" 'Lucifer' replied like a suck-up. _Wait 'Diavolo'? As in the literal Italian word for 'devil' okay, sure yeah this introduction is totally real._

"Oh! I will go first so that the new human can experience true beauty first!" He walked up close to Rose, almost to the point where she wanted to punch him. "Hello there lovely~ My name is Asmodeus. My you are even cuter up close." He flirted and finished with a 'charming' wink. _Please no._

Taking a few steps back with an awkward smile she tried to respond without being offending. That is way harder for her than you might think. "Thanks.. It's a pleasure to meet you?" _Totally nailed that._

"Now now, no need to play coy~" _Please make him stop._ "I am the beautiful 5th born and am the avatar of lust. So if you are looking for a good time" Making eye contact with Eurus to try and and get some help didn't do anything. He just gave Rose an apologetic smile. _At least it can't get worse than this._

"I want to go next!" _Oh dear._ The brunette or 'Diavolo' rather enthusiastically said. _Wait didn't the last guy also have a demonic name 'Asmodeus' oh, good grief. So that's how this is going to be. Oh hey, Asmodeus finally backed off!_

"I am Diavolo and it's nice to meet a different human!" He beamed at her.. _I am just getting more confused by the second. He knows he can leave 'human' out of the sentence right?_ "You are friends with Eurus correct?" It took her a moment to process what he asked. Before she confidently nodded. _Fuck yeah I am!_

"Wonderful!" He exclaimed making her stiffen in surprise. "Lucifer you should go next!" _Okay he is still excited huh? Why do I feel a weird need to protect him?_

"Very well. I am the first born and avatar of pride" _Why does that not surprise me?_ "-Lucifer" He stated, there was no emotion except smugness in any of what he just said. _Why do they keep saying avatar and then adding a sin?_

"guess I the Great Mammon will go next!" _Oh gods this is gonna be obnoxious isn't it?_ Before he had the chance to continue Rose could hear some of the others whisper. 'Scumbag' He didn't seem to notice it or just ignored it. He looked like he's used to that.. She gave him a light smile as support. 

"now ya better remember this well human, woman." _This is already starting great..._ "i'm the mighty second born and avatar of greed!" He boasted. _Mammon, another demonic name. 4 out of 9, 5 to go. Let's not forget the 3 out of 7 sins._

"Hmm, I'll introduce myself now" The blonde spoke calmly and his body language just like his voice didn't display any emotion. "I am Satan the 5th born, avatar of wrath." He had a sly smirk on his face and the same posture as Mr. Tall dark and handsome had. _Oh what a surprise. Another demonic name. Who could've seen that coming? Wait wrath? Ironic, he seems the calmest here._

The red head seemed to see this as his cue, piping up. "uh Hi! I am Beel or Beelzebub the 6th born and avatar of gluttony." He seemed _I don't know what emotion that is_. 1 hand constantly resting on his stomach. He either had a stomach ache or was hungry. Then pointed to the sleeping guy. "That's my twin Belphie, or Belphegor! He's the 7th born and avatar of slot-" He almost finished the sentence before getting interrupted by his growling stomach. _Hey that's 2 more points in demon bingo just 2 more and I win a free trip to hell! Whelp, at least they are both being on brand._

"Eurus I'm hungry" Beelzebub complained to Eurus. He just pulled a snickers bar out of his pocket.. I guess he heard the commercial 1 too many times. 'You're not yourself when you're hungry.'

"Oh no, it's my turn now isn't it?" The blue haired dude put a phone down. Rose just nodded at him trying not to spook him, he already seemed nervous enough. 

"A-Alright then. Hi, uhm. My name is Leviathan and I am the 3rd born and the avatar of anime. Wait no-" It was too late Rose was already snickering. Heh **snicker** ing. The poor guy turned bright red in embarrassment! "There is no reset on this.." He groaned. 

"It's okay anime is cool! But you can try again man." She giggled, trying to contain her laughter. 

"I-i am the 3rd born and the avatar of envy!" He anxiously squeaked exclaiming the last part a little too loudly. Making him shrink in on himself a little. _Let's give him a break._

Turning to the last guy Rose stared at him. _please don't also have a demonic name._ "And you are?" she asked softly. 

"My name is Barbatos-" _Goddamnit_ "and I am the butler of my young master here." He mentioned to Diavolo. "My young lord forgot to mention the fact that he is the demon prince" _Because of course he is. What kind of weird larp did Eurus and I get ourselves into?_ "Those seven are all brothers and seven lords here in the Devildom." I nodded in a hopefully polite manner to signify I somewhat understood. _So this is the Devildom? Weird name but okay._

Diavolo took over from there. "Now then, what is your name?" He asked happily. 

_I'll play your game, bitch_. "I am Mary of Nazareth. I am so glad to see you guys again!" Rose sarcastically chirped.

"Oh Mary! my apologies for not recognizing you! It's been too long, how have you been?" Diavolo was the first to react. _Wait.. Hold up-_

"Yeah.. it has? Don't worry about it I also didn't realize who I was talking to until you re-introduced yourselves. And I have been doing fine how about you?" _I definitely could have sounded more convincing._

"I have been doing great! Last year was especially fun thanks to our friend Eurus." He regarded her as if they were actually old friends. _Either he called my bluff, can it even be considered a bluff?_ Already Rose was distracted. She still was unaware to the fact she was talking with actual demons. 

"While I would love to catch up. I would first like to know why you brought us here?" _This could still be an even weirder kidnapping._ It most definitely wasn't.

"Ah of course. We were bringing Eurus back for another year here!" He exclaimed happily. _He is such a lively guy. Wait what did he just say?_

Her expression soured immediately though she still tried to keep a polite smile on her face. "Could you repeat that last part please, I think I misheard you." They had lost the attention of the brothers ~~Including the one previously sleeping~~ but Barbatos was still with them. Eurus was keeping them and himself occupied. 

"We were bringing him back here for another year! I already had the arrangements settled, including with his human school" He added still looking as happy as ever. While Rose could practically feel her blood boiling. 

"Excuse me, for a moment." She almost hissed out. Though unconcerned with it, for there was something more important to her right now. She pushed her way past the brothers all crowding Eurus. 

"Hey ma-" Before he got the sentence out Rose had grabbed a hold of his collar and twisted it in her fist. Already she could feel the air growing tense but that was the least of her worries. Clearly she had a Deathwish. "Bro?" Eurus looked at her confused. Then looked behind me and seemed a little worried for who I couldn't care less. 

"Don't you 'bro' me!" She snapped. He looked behind her again and before she knew it the room felt emptier. Taking a quick peak behind her I saw that the others had left the room. _Good_

"Why didn't you tell me. Hm? Were you planning to just disappear on me again? Leave me in the dark to whether or not you're even safe!? wAS THAT THE PLAN! You've been back for 3 months no explanation to why you fucking vanished overnight and now you were going to do it again?!" She snapped at Eurus her eyes tearing up. _Gods I hate wet anger._ Quickly she blinked the tears away. 

"Dude, calm down." That earned a dark chuckle from her. "What are you talking about?" In her pissed off state Rose was unable too read him. 

"You were going back here! It was planned already! Don't act dumb with me 'cuz you may be an idiot but ya ain't dumb! sERIOUSLY! You could've at least told me! Unlike last time!" 

"I didn-" He started but Rose being pissed off and still herself. Someone who is very much so rude. 

"Oh like fuck you didn't! Diavolo already had it settled with your school, man! He can't do that shit without your knowledge." _Why? Why? Why-_

She was close to breaking down. "Did you know that I got blamed for your disappearance?" Was that surprise on his face? "Yeah, I mean you disappeared overnight from our apartment I was the only one nearby and the one who of course called in. That doesn't do any favors for suspicion as you can figure.. Heh.. Throughout the entire year I could here people saying shit when they thought I couldn't hear." A tear slipped down her cheek. 

"I could deal with it because I knew I didn't do jack shit. So I tried to help out the cops assigned to the case. Even starting my own investigation, there wasn't much evidence to go off of. Besides you know that the first 48 hours are the most important, you were gone for a year! Hell! the cops I talked to told me that the chances off you being alive were extremely small." Rose started choking up. Finally letting her walls down.

"They even went as far as telling me that finding you was close to impossible with the evidence we had. They of course said it differently and were trying too gauge my reaction. So that they knew to look more into me or rule me out as a suspect. They tried to make it sound a little more hopeful but we all knew better." At this point tears were silently slipping down her face and her hold on his collar had long since weakened. Lose enough for Eurus to get himself loose. 

"I honestly didn't know Rose. I didn't even know that dad had arranged for me to come back down here. Now, do you want a hug?" He spoke softly. Trying to keep her calm. At his question she slowly nodded before clamping onto him and continuing her silent sobbing. She had needed this.


End file.
